


失而复得

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 邓布利多幻想过许多重逢的场景，但没有一个像现在这样狼狈。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 8





	失而复得

邓布利多从黑黢黢的房间醒来。他挥了挥手，烛光没有像往常一样亮起来。他这才感觉到身体下坚硬的石板，潮湿的气息透过手掌和单薄的睡袍传递到身体里，令他不由自主地打了个冷颤。邓布利多撑着石板坐了起来。

他最先注意到空气中飘散着的陈腐发霉的味道，接着从对面的方向传来树枝刮擦的声音。他努力回想他是怎么到这里来的，但记忆只把他领到昨晚上床睡觉的时间。邓布利多晃了晃脑袋，手指顺着发丝摸索着，没有眩晕的感觉，也没有受伤的迹象，除了阴冷潮湿的气息带来的凉意，他没有感到任何不适。

邓布利多试着给自己施一个小小的取暖咒，但没有成功。一阵儿惊慌袭击了他，这地方禁锢了他的魔法。他勒令自己冷静下来，又试了几个咒语，都没有奏效。他试着站起来，顺着墙壁摸索，看看能不能找出所在。

忽然之间，树枝刮擦的声音停止了。

**_他不是独自一人。_ 这个想法惊喜地蹿过邓布利多的大脑，在他来得及阻止自己之前，疑问已经脱口而出。**

“嘿，”他听到自己说，“你知道——”

邓布利多蓦地停下来。在他开口说话的第一个音节后，漆黑的房间迅速点亮了，尽管只有短暂地一瞬间，但足够他看到灯光中亮眼的金黄。

“——知道什么？”

熟悉到陌生的声音说。就在他说话的间隙，光芒又亮了两秒钟。这时间已经足够邓布利多确认他没有认错人。

“哦，是这样。”金发男人说话的时候，灯光又亮起来，当尾音落尽时，房间便回归黑暗。“只要有人说话，这里的光就会亮起来。”这个句子长了一些，房间亮堂的时间也长一些，足够邓布利多好好打量对方一番。戈德里克分别后，他们有三十年没有见面了，即使是拉雪兹神父公墓的熊熊烈焰也没能让他们重逢，而自那之后，连预言家日报都对格林德沃的行踪一无所知。他就这样消失在欧洲大陆的视野中，一度让人们错觉发生在法国巴黎的灾难只是一场真实过头的噩梦。但邓布利多知道事实。

“‘这里’是哪里？”

邓布利多问。先前因为有人陪伴的喜悦已经被焦躁取代，他脑子里转着一打疑问，他是怎么到这里来的，见鬼的发生了什么，为什么格林德沃会在这里，他想要什么，他昨晚……和格林德沃谁在一个房间里？

“好问题。”他听到格林德沃带笑的声音，“这不是你最拿手的好事吗？把‘疯子’锁进房子里？”

邓布利多因为格林德沃话语中的暗示绷紧了肩膀，“不是我，”他僵硬地说，“我绝不会把自己和你关在一起。”

“是吗。”

格林德沃轻飘飘地说。

当天他们没有再说过一句话。

石板房最多一百平方英尺，足够两个成年男性各占一个角落独自躺下。清晨的墙壁有晨露附着，直到午后才会消退，唯一的气窗被爬山虎遮蔽得严严实实，几片枯叶在墙角凋零，邓布利多靠着墙，思索怎么才能爬上至少十英尺高的气窗。

“你站得再久，它也不会忽然减少五英尺。”

格林德沃说话的间隙，邓布利多注意到他不知什么时候走到了身边。

“我在想离开的办法。”邓布利多收回目光，即使灯光亮起来，他也没有再看格林德沃。

“想到了什么？”

“我们——”他说，随即住嘴，换了一个主语，“我想也许可以借助这个气窗。”

“好主意！”格林德沃怪声怪气地说，“我已经迫不及待想看你怎么把健硕的身体塞进脑袋大小的气窗里了。”

邓布利多瞥了他一眼，平静地说，“我只是想，也许气窗外不受魔法禁锢的影响，只要我把胳膊伸到气窗外，就能试试看咒语是否起作用。”

“好主意！”格林德沃又讥讽地叫起来，“我已经迫不及待想看你怎么让胳膊和身体分离了。就那么一说，如果你没注意到的话，这个气窗没有任何气流进出。”

邓布利多的身体有一瞬间地僵硬，意识到这根本是个虚假的希望，他几乎有些气恼地说，“不知道阁下有什么高明的主意？”

“讲个故事怎么样？”

“什么？”

“我想听你讲个故事。”

时间过去了一天，两天，三天，一周，房间既没有水，也没有食物，除了交谈时亮起的光芒，这个房间空无一物。

“从前，有一个英俊潇洒的……”邓布利多开始说。

格林德沃打断了他，“你在干什么？”

“讲故事。”

“有趣。”格林德沃歪头看了他一眼，站起来重新坐到他旁边，“继续。”

“从前，有一个英俊潇洒的魔法师……”邓布利多没有理会他，继续说道。

“三十年前？”

“什么？”

“你说从前，那是多久之前？三十年前？”

“不，三百年前。”

“好吧。”

“三百年前，有一个英俊潇洒的魔法师……”

“有多英俊？”

“这很重要吗？”

“如果你要讲的故事和他的外貌有关，那当然重要。”

“能让姑娘们为他神魂颠倒的英俊。”邓布利多不耐烦地说，“三百年前，有一个英俊到令所有姑娘神魂颠倒的魔法师，他很有钱……”

“有多有钱？”

“有钱到即使他相貌丑陋，姑娘们也能为他神魂颠倒的有钱。”邓布利多加快了语速，不让格林德沃插进话来，“但是他性格孤傲，当他身边的朋友都坠入爱河时，他却对此不屑一顾，觉得他的朋友都为爱情变得愚蠢了。”

“非常明智。”格林德沃评价道。

邓布利多斜眤了他一眼，没有反驳他的观点，“他发誓要一辈子单身。并且为了让他自己不被别人所打动，他用黑魔法把自己的心放在了他的城堡的地窖里，用大盒子锁着。就这样很多年过去了，他变得越来越冷酷，连他的父母去世都没有令他心痛，他整天过着富足的生活，觉得非常满足。有一天——”

“他看到一个姑娘，然后心脏发毛了。”格林德沃嗤笑一声，故作夸张地说，“认真的？过去了一周时间，你就想出来一个毛心脏的故事？我快要为你的童年感到悲哀了。”

“你有更好的故事？”

格林德沃哼了一声，不紧不慢地说，“三个巫师被关进阿兹卡班。”

“他们都是谁？”

“你马上就知道了。”

“他们为什么被关进阿兹卡班？”

格林德沃好笑地看了他一眼，“你马上就知道了。”

“这不公平，你根本没有回答我的问题。”

“你马上就知道为什么了。”格林德沃平和地说，“三个巫师被关进阿兹卡班，他们互相探讨被关进来的原因，第一个巫师说，‘我是因为支持格林德沃被关进来的。’第二个巫师说，‘我是因为反对格林德沃被关进来的。’第三个巫师说，‘太巧合了，我就是格林德沃。’——你是第一个巫师，还是第二个巫师？”

邓布利多说不出话。

格林德沃心满意足地阖上眼睛，放任脑袋抵在坚硬的石墙上。晨露打湿了他的发丝，但他毫不在意。

打那之后，房间灯光亮起的时间越来越长。他们都受够了缄默扮酷的姿态，受够了永无尽头的石墙内蔓延不止的安静。

他们头对头躺在乱糟糟的石板地面上，坑洼起伏的礁岩膈得脊背发痛，但就连抱怨的话也说得太多，显不出什么新意来。他们的话题绕来拐去，最后又回到漫长的时间中了。

“我们在这里待了多久？”

“几个月？也许已经一年了。”

“我不觉得有那么久。”

“重要的是，”格林德沃漫不经心地说，“我们还要在这里待多久。”

“你厌倦了？”

“有一点。”格林德沃把玩着枯叶，翻来覆去地看它的脉络，“你讲故事太无聊了。”

“那是好事，如果我有许多故事要讲，那说明我的人生已经遭逢了很多事情。”

“——或者你就只是怯懦而已。”

邓布利多又一次紧紧闭上嘴巴。

时间流逝的进程已经失去了追踪的印记，没有人知道他们究竟待了多久。但石屋还是石屋，黑暗仍然黑暗，只是他们的距离越来越近。

一天早上，邓布利多睁开眼睛，发现格林德沃的胳膊正搭在他的胸上，而他的腿跨在格林德沃的腰上。他们什么也没有做，但邓布利多却感到温暖正透过绵薄的衣料源源不断地传来。

“早上好。”他说。

格林德沃睁开眼睛，对他笑了一下。“今天有什么新颖的故事吗？”

“不，没有。就和往常一样。”

“太好了。”格林德沃无知无觉地说。他又闭上眼睛，睡意朦胧，含糊不清，“早上好。”

屋里的灯毫无征兆地永久地亮了起来。煞白的光刺目地令人睁不开眼睛，邓布利多反射般地闭上眼睛，伸手挡住白光，听到格林德沃的声音从遥远的地方传来。

光芒落尽，周遭重归平静。邓布利多费力地睁开眼睛，鸟鸣清脆，傲雪凌霜。他坐在霍格沃兹休息室的床头，看到窗外的寒梅开满了枝桠。

END.


End file.
